harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Куинни Голдштейн
|титулы= |прозвища= |палочка= Неизвестной длины, из неизвестных материалов |боггарт= |патронус= |анимаг= |работа= |деятельность= |факультет=ПакваджиTina: Thunderbird. Queenie: Pukwudgie. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter |лояльность= *Голдштейны *Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни **Пакваджи *Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америке **Отдел для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки * Армия Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда |подпись= |появление= |последнее появление= |причина= |актёр= |актриса=Элисон Судол"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter |актёры= |дубляж= Наталья Фищук |галерея= }} Куинни ГолдштейнWell, I think it's widely known that that characters of (Porpen)tina and Queenie are sisters, but not that their surname is Goldstein. by J.K. Rowling on TwitterВозможный вариант перевода фамилии — Голдстейн ( ) — американская волшебница, жившая в 20 веке."Everything we know about ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’" at Boston.com Родная сестра Порпентины Голдштейн и свояченица Ньюта Саламандера..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter"Kate Upton, Saoirse Ronan, Dakota Fanning Eyed for J.K. Rowling’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Trilogy (Exclusive)" at The Wrap Биография Ранняя жизнь Куинни родилась 6 января 1903 года в Соединённых Штатах Америки, у неё была старшая сестра — Порпентина. Сёстры рано потеряли обоих родителей, скончавшихся от драконьей оспы. Обе сестры — выпускницы американской Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни. Но Куинни училась на факультете Пакваджи, в отличие от своей сестры, которая попала на факультет Птица-гром. Работа в МАКУСА thumb|left|Ужин в [[24-я Вест-стрит, 679|доме сестёр Голдштйен]]По состоянию на декабрь 1926 года Куинни работает в Отделе для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки в Магическом конгрессе Соединённых Штатов Америки, где занимается бумажной работой. Фантастические твари В том же декабре её сестра Тина приводит к ним домой двух мужчин: британского магозоолога Ньюта Саламандера и не-мага Якоба Ковальски. Куинни сразу приглянулся Якоб, поскольку девушка, прочитав его мысли, узнала, что он тоже кулинар. Она готовит еду, и все вчетвером они ужинают. Однако ночью Ньют и Якоб сбегают, чтобы отыскать тварей, сбежавших из чемодана. Куинни это очень огорчает, ведь сёстры приготовили им какао. Порпентина отправляется на поиски, а Куинни остается дома. На следующий день, на работе, когда девушка несёт кофе в совещательную комнату, её посещают видения, что Тина и Ньют в беде, она роняет поднос и бежит на выручку к сестре. По пути она видит, как Якоба ведут стирать память. Куинни, не растерявшись, с помощью своей способности читать мысли шантажирует конвоира, что расскажет его возлюбленной о его интрижке с другой девушкой, забирает Якоба и уходит. Им обоим удалось прорваться в кабинет к Грейвсу и забрать чемодан и палочки Тины и Ньюта. Когда все четверо встречаются, Куинни прячет троих в чемодан и выносит из здания МАКУСА. thumb|left|В «[[Слепая свинья|Слепой свинье»]]После этого они направляются в спикизи «Слепая свинья», чтобы добыть информацию. Там Куинни знакомит Якоба с веселящей водой. Но владелец подпольного бара, гоблин Гнарлак, вызывает мракоборцев, и друзья вынуждены бежать. Затем все четверо отправляются на поимку последних существ, демимаски и оккамия. Позже в чемодане Ньюта Куинни обнаруживает фото Литы Лестрейндж и считывает информацию о том, что Ньют до сих пор влюблён в однокурсницу. Однако Ньют протестует и не желает об этом говорить. После схватки в нью-йоркской подземке Президент МАКУСА Серафина Пиквери приказывает стереть память Якобу Ковальски. После прощания с Ньютом, Тиной и Куинни Якоб выходит под стирающий память дождь, в это время Куинни наколдовывает зонтик, подходит к Якобу, нежно его целует и уходит. Очнувшись, Якоб уже ничего не помнит. Воссоединение с Якобом В один прекрасный день Куинни, одетая в свой розовый костюм, вошла в булочную Ковальски. Якоб инстинктивно тронул шрам на шее, куда его укусил растопырник, и улыбнулся. Позже он объяснил возвращение к нему памяти тем, что яд пикирующего злыдня смывает только плохие воспоминания, а его воспоминания были «''странными, может быть страшными''», но никак не плохими. Примерно в сентябре 1927 года Куинни и Якоб прибывают в Лондон, чтобы навестить Ньюта. Девушка объявляет, что они с Якобом помолвлены и собираются пожениться. Ньют замечает странное поведение Якоба и понимает, что Куинни заколдовала его, применив сильные любовные чары. После недолгого спора Куинни соглашается, чтобы Ньют развеял её колдовство. Очнувшийся Якоб отказывается от женитьбы, боясь, что любимую могут по американским магическим законам наказать за брак с не-магом. Вступление в армию Грин-де-Вальда Рассорившись с Якобом, Куинни уезжает в Париж, где ее сестра разыскивает Криденса Бэрбоуна. Однако, оставшись совсем одна, она вскоре чувствует себя потерянной и почти на грани помешательства. Такой, несчастной и промокшей под дождём, и нашла её Винда Розье, предложила Куинни помощь и пригласила ее на чай. Когда Куинни, согревшись и выпив чаю, собралась уходить, Розье представила девушку самому Геллерту Грин-де-Вальду. Поначалу Куинни испугалась и направила палочку на тёмного волшебника, но он заверил девушку, что хочет быть ее другом. Грин-де-Вальд убедил ее присоединиться к его идеям, намекая, что в мире, где волшебникам больше не нужно будет прятаться, она будет свободна и сможет быть с Якобом. Во время встречи волшебников в фамильном склепе Лестрейнджей Куинни пытается убедить Якоба, с которым наконец встретилась, что, присоединившись к Грин-де-Вальду, они наконец смогут быть вместе. Якоб отказывается, чем разбивает девушке сердце. Однако, даже уехав с Грин-де-Вальдом в его замок Нурменгард, Куинни всё ещё лелеет надежду на воссоединение с любимым. В Нурменгарде девушка становится консультантом Грин-де-Вальда и, пользуясь своими способностями легилимента, рассказывает ему, как воздействовать на Криденса Бэрбоуна, чтобы тот стал послушным орудием в руках тёмного волшебника. Внешность и черты характера Очевидно, она была чрезвычайно красива и талантлива, будучи описана как «гром среди ясного неба». Идеал в глазах Якоба, которого очень любит. Очень простодушна, добра, отзывчива, непосредственна и тонкая натура с изящным и ни на кого не похожим вкусом. Обе сестры очень отважны. Магические способности thumb|Куинни у себя дома * Куини мастерски владела искусством легилименции.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed * Также Куинни в совершенстве владела невербальной магией, то есть могла колдовать не произнося заклинаний вслух и не используя волшебную палочку. Интересные факты * Хобби Куинни — кулинария. Об этом она говорит Якобу Ковальски, когда выясняется, что он мечтает открыть свою пекарню. * Куинни в споре с Ньютом, о том, какая же школа чародейства лучше, обзывает в русском дубляже «Хогвартс» «Шмогвартсом», в оригинале же она рифмует «Hogwarts» с «Hogwash», что в переводе с английского означает «чушь», «вздор», «чепуха», «фигня». Появления * * * Примечания Ссылки * de2:Queenie Goldstein es:Queenie Goldstein fr:Queenie Goldstein en:Queenie Goldstein it:Queenie Goldstein ja:クイニー・ゴールドスタイン pl:Queenie Goldstein pt-br:Queenie Goldstein uk:Квінні Ґольдштейн zh:奎妮·戈德斯坦 Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Женщины Категория:Волшебники Категория:Американцы Категория:Люди Категория:Голдштейны Категория:Жители Нью-Йорка Категория:Сироты Категория:Работники Магического Конгресса Управления по Северной Америке Категория:Армия Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда